


Bonding over South Park

by Twats_R_Us



Category: Shameless (US), gallavich - Fandom
Genre: Boyfriends, Coming Out, Fluff, Gallavich, M/M, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 17:38:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twats_R_Us/pseuds/Twats_R_Us
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Six months after 3x06... If Terry never walked in and got get arrested instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bonding over South Park

Mandy and Mickey were watching South Park. Mandy paused the TV and turned to face her brother. Mickey could feel her stare at him and it was making him uncomfortable.

"Stop staring at me you fucking freak." Mickey snatched the remote off of Mandy and pressed play. One minute later Mandy paused the programme again. Mickey was about to speak but Mandy interrupted him.

"Who is she?" Mandy asked with a huge grin on her face.

"Who's who?" Mickey asked.

"The girl you're seeing and don't deny it, you've been acting fucking weird recently." Mickey scoffed.

"How've I been acting weird?" Mandy laughed.

"Urm, you're happy, you're nicer, you've been actually showering like twice a day, you're eating like a normal person, you've been working out like crazy when you're home which yet again is rare since you're always out." Mickey stared at his sister.

"Are ya fucking stalking me!" Mickey asked/shouted.

"No, I'm just observant. So... Angie Zargo finally made Mickey Milkovich fall in love."

"EWW, fuck no an fuck off!" Mandy laughed.

"But there is someone?"

"Oh my fucking god you're so annoying!"

"So who is she?"

"She Is no one." Mandy huffed.

"Whatever. Anyway my boyfriend is coming over in like 15 minutes so be nice."

"Don't tell me what to fucking do." Mickey muttered.

"So who's your boyfriend this week?"  Mickey asked.

"Ian... And don't ya accuse me of Gallagher hopping like the others do!" Mickey held his hands up to surrender. Ian had told Mickey that he and Mandy had started fake dating again because  all the creeps were coming onto her since Lip wasn't around at school anymore. Mickey texted Ian.

Mickey: hey never told me you were comin over...

Ian: Mandy asked me to come over and help her find out who your new lova is and it sounds like fun :-)

Mickey: oh ha fuckin ha. Seriously though I think I might tell her the truth about us but I can't do it alone...

Ian: don't worry baby, I'll be there to hold your hand ;) xxx

Mickey: you're really not funny.

Ian: oh but I am :-)... How ya gunna tell her?

Mickey: I dunno imma probably pussy out so you need to like force it outta me coz I cant be dealing with her guessing games anymore.

Ian: okay on my way... Ya know Mandy is gunna like kill me so I best get a reward.

15 Minutes later...

There was a knock at the door and Mandy answered it.

"Hey Ian! Feel free to sit next to fuck face over there." Ian sat next to Mickey on the sofa and when Mandy went to fetch some beers, they may have made out a little. Then they pulled apart, Mandy returned.

"So Ian, you two work together... Ya know who he's seeing?" Ian hummed while Mickey buried his head in his shirt.

"Urm actually I do... And I approve!" Mickey nudged Ian in the side. Mandy had a huge grin on her face.

"Please just tell me who she is." Mandy begged.

"Jesus Christ it's like flaiming  groundhog day with you!" Ian went onto mimic Mandy.

"Ian what guy ya seeing? Come one he's gotta be somone special for ya to be spending so much with? Please tell me you ain't got ya self another sugar daddy?"  Mandy's facial expression hardened. She glanced at Mickey then back at Ian.

"Ian... Were not the only ones here..."  She turned to Mickey with an alarmed face.

"What's with the stare Mandy?" Mickey asked seriously.

"Because he just said he's gay and you're a Milkovich son... Which usually means you beat the shit out of gay guys." Mickey bit his lip. Ian gave him a consoling glance and he knew how exactly to play this.

"Well Mandy not to burst your princess bubble or anything but why the hell would I beat up my boyfriend?" Mandy scoffed and turned to the T.V.

"Haha... I get it... Sorry for accusing you of being like dad but you don't need to pretend to like the D. Mickey you're the last person on earth that would be." Mandy turned to face her brother but she was shocked. Ian's arm was slung over Mickey's shoulders. Mickey was leaning into Ian's side while they were making out. The boys broke apart because of Mandy's shrieking.

"Oh my Fucking god! You two! Like together! And like gay and shit well obviously Ian but Mickey! I'm fucking dreaming." Ian laughed while Mickey went red. Ian knew he'd done his bit and it was time for the siblings to talk.

"Hey I'm gunna go to the toilet." He pecked Mickey on the lips before getting up and as he walked away, me mouthed 'talk' to his boyfriend. Mickey took a deep breath before talking.

"So yeah, my mystery girl is you fake boyfriend which means I'm gay." Mickey went to stand up to avoid the awkwardness but Mandy stopped him.

"Oh no you don't, you ain't fucking walking away this time." Mandy got up and pulled her brother into a tight hug. Mickey tensed at first but then put his arms around his sister.

"I don't care that you're gay I will always love ya no matter what." Mickey felt comfort in his sister's words but the mushy sappy shit that was going on was getting too much for him.

"Mandy ya gotta be such a pussy like all the time?" Mandy knew exactly what Mickey was playing at. They pulled apart and Mandy punched Mickey hard in the shoulder.

"Da fuck was that for?" Mickey asked.

"For fucking my best friend and not telling me! How long has this been going on anyway?" They both sat down in their previous position.

"Ya remember the day I found you in my room cleaning and you said he was after Kash's gun?" Mandy nodded.

"Well we started banging the morning after " Mandy's mouth gaped open.

"And we've been like boyfriend and girlfriend for like a few months now?" Ian stated appearing from the toilet. Mandy got a pillow and ran to Ian then started beating him with it.

"Why. The. Fuck. Did. You. Not. Tell. Me!" Ian ignored the plows and sat next to Mickey.

"Actually Mandy, I did." Ian went onto quote himself. "'I'm fucking someone new.' 'He's on the down low' 'how do you know if a guy you've been hanging out with likes you?'" Ian leant into Mickey's side.

"So this whole fucking time I've been giving you guy advice on my brother!" Mandy stated.

"I don't think 'does he have that look in his eye' counts as advice Mandy." Ian responded.

"Oh my god I'm so stupid. That was like right after he got outta juvie." Mandy sat back in her seat and Mickey laughed.

"Shit was that when you were staring at me walking in the school hallway as if I'd just eaten a moth?" Ian buried his face in Mickey's chest as Mandy started laughing too. They restarted watching T.V again.

After an hour Mandy glanced over at the two boys. Ian was asleep in Mickey's arms. Mickey wasn't watching the T.V, he was watching Ian sleep with a soft smile on his face. To Mandy, it was official. Her brother had fallen in love and not just with anyone, he d fallen in love with the best guy she knew and it appeared the feeling was mutual. Mickey finally looked up at his sister.

"What ya staring at now?" Mickey whispered.

"He's had half a beer and it's 4 in the afternoon, why's he asleep?" Mandy asked.

"Liam's been stressed recently so he's been screaming instead of sleeping and they share a room so you do the math..." Mickey looked down at his sleeping boyfriend and smiled while he held him closer.

"You have that look in your eye." Mickey looked up at his sister again who was wearing a shit-eating grin.

"What look?"

"You really love him, I can see so by the way you look at him."

"Shut the fuck up, you know shit!" Mickey spat with a lack of venom. He looked back up at the T.V with bright red cheeks.


End file.
